


Undercover

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Genderbending, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney owed her big time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Will hated dressing up. The last time she had worn a dress had been for a cousin's wedding years ago. She preferred comfortable pants over dresses and skirts any day. Plus if she needed to, pants were much easier to dress up than climbing into a dress.

Yet here she was in a dress, no, make that a full out formal gown. Black of course, and one that dipped low both in the back and front. So low she felt exposed and wondering how the hell Jennifer Lopez could ever pull off that green dress she had worn at one of the awards ceremonies. Will was also wearing jewellery that was heavy on her and worth more than a year's paycheck when she was a reporter. Stiletto heels that threatened to send her toppling every time she walked, completed the outfit. She was supposed to be a beautiful swan tonight but Will felt more like the ugly duckling.

Sydney owed her big time for this.

"It's a simple pick-up," Sydney had said from the couch where her left foot was propped up and wrapped in thick tenser bandages. She had sprained her leg in an impromptu basketball game with Weiss.

"All you have to do is look gorgeous and act dumb in order to draw attention away from the exchange."

Simple, right? And wasn't it Sydney who had told her once that even the simplest of missions could turn into an utter disaster?

The only consolation Will had was the agent with her tonight. Jack Bristow's hand was warm against the exposed skin of her back; a steady and supportive guide all evening. Jack was looking handsome and striking in a formal black tuxedo and wire rim glasses Will knew were feeding information back to Marshall in a van somewhere outside.

Will found it extremely easy to look adoringly at Jack and flutter her eyelashes at him; basically acting like a pretty trophy on Jack's arm. There was something about Jack in a tux and those glasses that was turning her on. Or maybe it was how open he looked, smiling and laughing as he held her close to him.

Whatever it was, for the first time Will was aware of Jack, not just Sydney's cold and distant father or a CIA agent, but as a man. Masculine, commanding and hard to ignore.

Jack bent his head toward her, his lips brushing the curve of her ear and sending a shiver down Will's spine.

"The target is here. Just continue as you have been while I make the exchange."

Will only laughed and tossed her head, as if whatever Jack had said was the funniest thing she'd heard. Jack smiled down at her in lazy indulgence and guided her over to a couple just entering the room.

It was showtime.


End file.
